Crafting Guide Blacksmith
Crafting Guide Blacksmith This Guide focuses on the pricies and fastest way to get your Blacksmithing to 300. Leveling Project Ascension Blacksmithing *'1 - 30' 33 x Rough Sharpening Stone - 33 Rough Stone *'30 - 65' 55 x Rough Grinding Stone - 110 Rough StoneSave 10 Rough Grinding Stones. *'65 - 75' 25 x Coarse Sharpening Stone - 25 Coarse Stone Blacksmithing Journeyman (75-125) To become a Journeyman Blacksmith you need to reach level 10 and level up Blacksmithing to 50. The trainers at the starting areas will only teach you Journeyman Blacksmithing, so you will also need to find a higher level trainer in Ironforge, Stormwind, Orgrimmar, ThunderBluff or Undercity. *'75 - 90' 35 x Coarse Grinding Stone - 70 Coarse StoneSave the Coarse Grinding Stones. If you didn't reach 90 by making these, you can still continue to the next step, but you will need a few more Copper Bars, or make a few more Coarse Grinding Stones. *'90 - 100' 10 x Runed Copper Belt - 100 Copper Bar *'100 - 105' 5 x Silver Rod - 5 Silver Bar, 10 Rough Grinding StoneYou can also skip this part and just make Runed Copper Belt if you don't have any Silver Bar. *'105 - 110' 5 x Runed Copper Belt - 50 Copper Bar *'110 - 125' 15 x Rough Bronze Leggings - 90 Bronze Bar Blacksmithing Expert (125-200) To become an Expert Blacksmith you need to reach level 20 and level up Blacksmithing to 125. You will have fewer options where you can learn Expert Blacksmithing. *'Horde:' Saru Steelfury in Orgrimmar. *'Alliance:' Bengus Deepforge in Ironforge. *'Neutral:' Brikk Keencraft in Stranglethorn Vale at Booty Bay. *'125 - 140' 35 x Heavy Grinding Stone - 105 Heavy StoneKeep the Heavy Grinding Stones. Make this one up to 150, if Heavy Stone is cheap. *'140 - 150' 10 x Patterned Bronze Bracers - 50 Bronze Bar, 20 Coarse Grinding Stone *'150 - 155' 5 x Golden Rod - 5 Gold Bar, 10 Coarse Grinding Stone Green Dye is sold by Tailoring and Leatherworking supply vendors. *'155 - 165' 10 x Green Iron Leggings - 80 Iron Bar, 10 Heavy Grinding Stone, 10 Green Dye *'165 - 190' 25 x Green Iron Bracers - 150 Iron Bar, 25 Green Dye *'190 - 200' 10 x Golden Scale Bracers - 50 Steel Bar, 20 Heavy Grinding StoneKeep 6 of these, you might need it if you choose Armorsmithing at 200. Blacksmithing Artisan (200-300) To become an Artisan Blacksmith you need to reach level 35 and level up Blacksmithing to 200. Brikk Keencraft in Stranglethorn Vale at Booty Bay is the only trainer who will teach you Artisan Blacksmithing. *'200 - 210' 30 x Solid Grinding Stone - 120 Solid StoneKeep these. *'210 - 225' 15 x Heavy Mithril Gauntlet - 90 Mithril Bar, 60 Mageweave Cloth *'225 - 235' 10 x Steel Plate Helm - 140 Steel Bar, 10 Solid Grinding Stone *'235 - 250'Buy Plans: Mithril Spurs from the Auction House. 20 x Mithril Spurs - 80 Mithril Bar, 60 Solid Grinding Stone Alternative recipe'15 x Mithril Coif - 150 Mithril Bar, 90 Mageweave Cloth *'250 - 260 20 x Dense Sharpening Stone - 20 Dense Stone *'260 - 270'20 x Mithril Spurs - 80 Mithril Bar, 60 Solid Grinding Stone Alternative recipes'If you couldn't get the Plans: Mithril Spurs recipe, then you can try to buy one of these: Plans: Thorium Bracers, Plans: Thorium Belt, Plans: Radiant Belt. **10 x Thorium Bracers - 120 Thorium Bar, 40 Blue Power Crystal **10 x Thorium Belt - 120 Thorium Bar, 40 Red Power Crystal **10 x Radiant Belt - 100 Thorium Bar, 20 Heart of Fire *'270 - 295 25 x Imperial Plate Bracers - 500 Thorium Bar, 25 Star RubyYou can get the Plans: Imperial Plate Bracers after you complete the Imperial Plate Bracer quest in Tanaris for Derotain Mudsipper. The quest requires 20 Thorium Bar. The recipe will be yellow for the last 5 points, so you might have to make a few more. *'295 - 300' 5 x Imperial Plate Boots - 170 Thorium Bar, 5 Star Ruby, 5 AquamarineYou can get the recipe from the same NPC as the previous one, but this quest requires 40 Thorium Bar. I hope you liked this Blacksmithing leveling guide, congratulations on reaching 300!